


kissing polaris

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's brought the universe into their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing polaris

When he gets home she tells him to close his eyes.

"I've got a surprise for you," she says, smiling softly.

He grins and obliges, shutting his eyes as she takes his hand and leads him through the house. He can tell they're heading for the bedroom but he keeps his eyes closed, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

They stop and she releases his hand.

"Still closed?" she asks and he can feel that she's close to him, can smell the sweetly flowery scent that she seems to naturally exude. He nods and then feels her lips on his in a gentle kiss before she steps away from him.

There's silence a moment and then he hears the mattress creaking, followed by a soft click. The mattress shifts again and then she tells him he can look.

He opens his eyes to see the universe laid out before him, millions of stars dotting the walls, the ceiling, the floor, covering Rose like a blanket. The longer he looks he realizes that they're rotating very slowly and his eyes drift to the ceiling where he sees the star globe.

"Saw it in a shop today," she says, following his gaze. "I thought you'd like it."

"I love it," he replies and she grins.

He moves to join her on the bed, his hands on either side of her as he kisses her, very gently pushing her down onto the mattress.

"See any you recognize?" she whispers.

"Here's Polaris," he murmurs, kissing one of the points of light on her shoulder, pushing the straps of her dress down slowly. He smiles and touches his lips to hers once more before shifting to her other side.

"This one looks like Mars," he says, his lips light on her neck. "I think somebody made a mistake."

She giggles, her hand on the back of his neck, her fingers combing through his hair. He continues to her other shoulder and across her chest, naming stars as he begins to pull her dress down: Betelgeuse, Sirius, Regulus, and even the entire constellation of Virgo moving slowly over her stomach.

He finds Polaris again on her hip as he tugs her dress down further and kisses it as her dress flutters to the floor. He kisses his way back up to her lips  
_Castor_ , _Vega_ , _Bellatrix_ , _Pollux_  
and whispers the name of Libra against her jaw before she tugs his shirt off over his head.

The rest of their clothes follow and he slides inside of her, whispering the name of Venus into her mouth as she grips his arms, her hands sliding once more to the back of his neck.

Her head falls back against the pillows as they move together and his lips are light on her skin as she stares at the stars spinning over their heads. Memories are called forth, tumbling over one another, and when she comes there are tears in her eyes, slipping slowly down her cheeks as she arches against him, holding him tightly.

He frowns when he looks at her and sees the tears sparkling on her face. She shakes her head and smiles at him, pulling him down for another kiss. His grin is soft against her lips as he smoothes her hair back, his fingers light on her skin as he brushes away from her tears. He moves to lie beside her and finds Polaris on her shoulder once more. He kisses it again as he places an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him, and she nestles against his side, one arm draped across his stomach as they fall asleep under the stars.  



End file.
